Late goodbye
by Lizjoo
Summary: En pocos segundos mi vida se había extinguido… consumada por el artífice de todos mis delirios y todas mis fantasías.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo Twilight no me pertenece, lo aquí escrito es producto de el insomnio y la fría madrugada.

Gracias a Cafesitodeldia por el maravilloso beteo y en general… por aguantarme, ser mi futura abogada y ser tan genial.

Este shot está dedicado a todas mis adoradas tweeties ¡Las quiero chicas! En especial a aquellas que querían a Bella muerta xD

_La muerte auspicia la eternidad de los sentimientos_

* * *

Las nubes pasean cautelosas entre la penumbra suprema, el firmamento tiene una inconstante y opaca luminosidad; devuelvo mi vista al adonis que me acompaña sin tregua cada día, el vigilante de mi persona, el guardián de mi alma. Edward tiene su vista perdida en el cielo y yo, adicta a él, no pude volver a apartar la mirada de su angelical rostro, sus fuertes y simétricas facciones en impoluta armonía.

—¿En qué piensas? —Pregunté, como pocas veces hacía, ya que, aunque no lo confesara, su mente me resultaba en extremo fascinante.

Él clava sus ojos en mí, su dorada mirada, un tanto ennegrecida por los días sin alimentarse, destila la cumula de sentimientos que su ser entero contiene.

—En todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que nos hizo llegar hasta aquí, contigo he conseguido lo que me faltó siempre, esa esencia de lo que significaba realmente vivir; porque siento que jamás mi ser se humanizó tanto como a tu lado —acaricio mi mejilla que ardió al contacto pese a la gélida piel de mi amado vampiro — Yo estaba perdido, pero jamás busque una salida; tú me encontraste entre un camino sin horizonte brindándome total sosiego —me obsequio una abrazadora mirada y concluí que verse reflejada en esos intensos ojos daban sentido a la existencia —En tan poco tiempo he sentido la felicidad que pensé nunca hallaría y justamente no merecía. Si fisiológicamente mi corazón tuviera vida, serías la perpetua dueña de mis incontrolables latidos.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y me apropie de su gentil boca. Degustaba con lentitud agonizante la única y embriagante exquisitez que proporcionaban sus labios, la magnificencia de otorgarme propiedad absoluta de su lengua. En este momento las palabras sobraban, sólo quedaban dos cuerpos para expresar lo que dos corazones habían encontrado. Ya no había miedos, no hay secretos ni excusas sobrenaturales con principios morales.

Las neblinas de este amor prohibido se habían disipado finalmente.

Tomó mi frágil cuerpo y me alzó en sus brazos. Rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, hundí mi rostro en la hendidura de su cuello e inhale profundamente esa esencia peculiar que capturaba mis sentidos en una hechizante sinfonía. Nos condujo a paso humano hasta nuestra habitación. Me alojó tiernamente en el centro de la voluminosa cama con sabanas blancas; con esmerada cautela despojó mi cuerpo de la débil tela que me cubría, desgarrando mi ropa, exponiendo mi ser ante él.

Observa mi desnudes sin recato alguno y sus ojos se oscurecen aún más; mis mejillas se inundan de un nada sutil sonrojo y en su inmaculado rostro se plasma una triunfante sonrisa ladina ya que adora las reacciones involuntarias que tiene mi cuerpo ante él.

De la forma más rápida y ágil que se me permite al ser humana y un tanto torpe desabotono su camisa, me deshago de sus pantalones y finalmente lo libro de esa última fastidiosa prenda interior.

Sus labios se desplazaban por mí garganta. Edward enterró una mano en mis cabellos mientras la otra acariciaba cada segmento de mi piel, recorría mis extremidades y exploraba toda mi humanidad, grabando minuciosamente cada parte de mí y marcando todo mi ser como suyo. Yo por mi parte enterraba los dedos en su cabello broncíneo demasiado absorta como para hacer algo más. El posó de modo febril su boca sobre la mía, probándome. Era exquisito, una sensación de aplastante placer, Edward me miró con su ansiosa cara de ángel y yo asentí a la pregunta no formulada; él se hundió en mi mientras un sonoro siseo salía de su boca, era una melodía de gemidos y gruñidos, una total sincronía de nuestros cuerpos ante nuestras almas que danzaban juntas bajo la mirada de la luna; él ponía el ritmo con más precaución de la que yo podía permitir.

—E-e-edward… ¡más! —exigí en un elevado gemido. No sé si fue obedeciendo mi pedido o el oír su nombre salir de mi garganta mezclada de placer, pero el caso es que Edward aumento considerablemente la velocidad de su cuerpo produciendo una fricción que se me antojaba irreal.

Mi cuerpo surcado en sudor, en contraste con la gélida piel de mi esposo, hacía estragos en todo mi ser, llevándome poco a poco a perder la cordura.

Seguimos incansablemente siendo parte del otro, Edward entraba en mí de forma más agresiva dejando a un lado las preocupaciones, entregando todos nuestros sentidos a las sensaciones, deseándonos, devorándonos, amándonos. Envolví su torso con mis piernas de modo que él tuviese más acceso a mi cavidad si es que eso era posible, moví mis caderas y lo sentí tan adentro. Él soltó un gruñido y divisé cémo buscaba algo donde canalizar sus excesos, como me había confesado hace poco. Yo presurosa tome sus manos con las mías entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Bella… —hizo una pausa— No, por favor —conduje sus manos hasta mis caderas y las solté, el apretó su agarre en mí, acelerando un poco nuestro febril ritmo.

—Déjame—Insistí haciendo uso de mi voz más sensual aunque un poco distorsionada por las olas de placer en las que me encontraba.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Sabía que Edward en mis brazos no era el hombre racional de siempre; su debilidad era el sexo y lo tomaría a mi favor.

—Necesito… —acallé sus palabras con un beso. Pase mi lengua por sus labios y acerque su cabeza a mi cuello.

—¿Qué, Edward? Tómame, aquí me tienes —la atmosfera estaba cargada de sexo y deseo. Edward perdía los estribos y dejaba sacar su lado animal, y yo lo quería, anhelaba darle todo de mí. Ya había tenido mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi amor. Yo deseaba entregarle todo lo que sabía a él se le antojaba inclusive… mi _sangre_. Quería que él se llenara de mí, porque mi sangre era lo más apetitoso para él y yo me encargaría de otorgarle el máximo placer.

Un sonido gutural se asomó por su garganta y él posó sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza de tal forma que yo era presa de su cuerpo. Él pasó la lengua por la ardiente piel de mi cuello y supe que veía claramente cómo circulaba mi sangre en esa accesible vena. Sentí como hundía su dentadura en mi cuello, era un palpitante dolor mezclado con el placer de nuestros sexos rozándose. Sentí cómo su ponzoña llegaba a mi organismo al tiempo que él succionaba mi sangre; mi respuesta instantánea era alejarme de el ardor lacerante que su mordida producía, pero esto era por él.

Era loco, enfermizo e incomprensible, pero no me arrepentía de nada. Edward fue mi inicio y fue mi final y jamás lo quise de otra manera. Por él conocí lo que era sentir y luchar por lo que deseaba sin importar los demás; por él encontré razones no para vivir, sino para amar.

Mi cuerpo temblaba por el ardor del veneno quemante, Edward continúo su labor hasta que fue acechado por el placer de mi sangre y mi cuerpo, llevándolo con un jadeo final al orgasmo. Yo por mi parte había dejado de sentir considerablemente todo lo que acontecía; mi cuerpo sólo se retorcía de dolor. Yo tragaba mis gritos y retenía mis lágrimas.

Iba perdiendo fuerzas mientras Edward se apropiaba de mi sangre. De mi lánguido cuerpo desistía todo ápice de vitalidad.

—Soy tuya —Susurré con mi último aliento.

Y él lo hizo, tomó todo de mí, como siempre lo dispuse; porque yo le pertenecía.

Y en pocos segundos mi vida se había extinguido… consumada por el artífice de todos mis delirios y todas mis fantasías.

Nuestro amor había trascendido la vida y la muerte, sólo me quedaba esperar que trascendiera la eternidad.

* * *

¡Hola! Ya por fin subí el shotcito w.w

Espero saber sus opiniones!

Celeste Azuela te amo! Aunque estés rara, me abandones y ya no me quieras. Claramente soy el león masoquista y tu eres la oveja… (ya sabes de qué color) w.w

Que estén bien,

Liz


End file.
